Trick or Treat
by The Bowser Monster
Summary: Some of the younger Smashers go trick or treating. Random things happen. Please R


Trick-Or-Treat

The Bowser Monster: I'm very sorry if this short. I've been hooked on my Spectrobes game.

Vivian: I hope someone likes it.

The Bowser Monster: I hope so too! Anyway, I only own my OCs and what's on my list.

* * *

It was a quiet evening at Smash Manor. There were Jack-O-Lanterns all around the entrance. Each one had an eerie glow to it. The inside was covered in Halloween decorations. There was a very large bowl of candy on a small table near the front door. The younger smashers, Kirby, and Yoshi were not allowed to take any candy from it. It was for trick-or treaters that came by. Everyone was wearing a costume except Ben who could disguise himself as anyone or anything. Peach was in the living room wearing a costume. She decided to be an acrobat for Halloween.

She looked at her watch and asked herself, "Where are they?"

"COMING PEACH!!" shouted Fee.

She raced in the living room in a costume. She was wearing what appears to be some kind of insect costume. It looked like a Novistador but it had black skin, blue eyes, green wings, and red antennas. (A Novistador is a large insect looking type of enemy in Resident Evil 4. There name means 'Nosighter' in English.) Peach knew about what she was dressed like but not sure about the colors.

"What are you Fee?" questioned Peach.

Fee answered, "I'm a Rectico Bug from Dragtionus! They don't scare me at all."

Peach nodded. Just then Slyako walked by and looked. He had a very scared look on his face.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!! A RECTICO BUG!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!" screamed Slyako before he ran off while still screaming his head off.

Peach giggled a bit. She knew that Slyako had a bad incident with a Rectico Bug 20 years ago and she found it funny that he was scared silly by a small one. After her little giggle, Ness came in. He was dressed like a Koopa. Lucas soon came in dressed as Ganondorf.

"I'm surprised that Ganon didn't kill you Lucas," said Fee.

Lucas shrugged and said, "Well, we can be anything we want so Ganon wasn't angry."

Fee nodded. True, she was new to the costumes, she always knew about Halloween back at home but it was different on Earth. Back on Dragtionus, it was called 'Waltimakel' or 'Horror Night' in English. There was a difference with the trick-or-treating as well. Instead of wearing a costume, they just go up and say 'Trimpal Typhik!' which was like there was of saying trick or treat. There were some who played pranks and others who scared each other senseless. It was still pretty fun.

Peach looked around and asked, "Anyone seen Vivian?"

"COMING!!" her voice called from upstairs.

Vivian came running down into the living room wearing a black colored witch's outfit. She was still wearing her usual red and white striped hat. In her left hand was a large cloth bag. She tripped and fell on her stomach. She looked up with a smile on her face and let out a small giggle. She slowly got up and dusted herself off. Young Link came in looking a Goron.

He started to chase Vivian around while saying, "Goron hug!" over and over again.

Peach was starting to get annoyed and threatened, "Young Link, if you don't stop doing that, then you won't get to go trick-or-treating with us."

Young Link immediately stopped chasing Vivian around and she ran over and grabbed Peach's leg. She did a head count and saw that everyone who wanted to go was there. Toon Link wasn't really a big fan of Halloween and Pichu could be easily scared by the things. They all headed out for the front door and went out. Peach then went over some safety rules. They all nodded. Vivian then ran off with all the others following her.

"I CAN'T WAIT!!" she cheered as she kept running.

Peach soon caught up, grabbed her arm, and said, "Now Vivian, I know you're excited but we need to stay together as a group. I don't want you running off on your own."

Vivian nodded and Peach let go of her arm. Vivian apologized and the group went off. They went down to a house not too far from the manor. The porch light was on so that meant they were giving out some candy. They all walked up, rang the doorbell and held out there bags.

When the door opened, the kids said in unison, "Trick-or-treat!!"

It appeared that the owner was Aleena. (Read 'The New Smashers' to learn why Sonic's mom lives in Smashville.) She gave all of them some candy and said her good-byes. They all ran off for another house until a Burrowing Snagret popped out of the ground. It wasn't as big as Olimar said it was. It was pretty small in human standards. Vivian became very curious about it and tried to pull it out of the ground but it screamed and started to burst into feathers. Soon, all that was left was its head. Vivian picked it up, studied it, and threw it back down. (That's how they die in both Pikmin games.) They looked in there bags forgetting about the Snagret. They said what they got.

"I got some Starburst!" cheered Fee.

"I got some Kisses!" cheered Ness.

"I got a Heresies bar!" cheered Young Link.

"I got some gum," said Lucas. He didn't need to cheer every time he got something he wanted.

"I got a sucker," said Vivian who was very disappointed.

Peach sighed. Vivian wanted a lot of gummies. Then she thought about what she would look like which caused her to giggle a bit. They were heading to another house when a fish fell from nowhere.

"Where did that come from?" questioned Vivian.

It was flapping about showing some sign of life. They ignored it and started to get back on track. They soon reached an old looking house but the lights were on. The kids were pretty scared. (I'm going to call them kids for the rest of the story.) Vivian built up some bravery and went up. She knocked on the door and an old man answered.

"What is it?" he asked kindly although he voice was a bit raspy.

Vivian held out her bag, and said in a very shaky voice, "T-t-trick-o-or-tr-treat."

The old man smiled and said, "Well little girl, since you might be the only one who shows up all night, you can have all the candy I got."

He then reached behind him and poured so many gummy candies in Vivian's bag, the others were surprised the bag wasn't ripping. Her eyes were sparkling and she drooled a bit.

"THANKS MISTER!!" she shouted while she ran back to the group.

The old man chuckled before he closed his door and turned off his lights. Vivian just looked at the amount of gummies that would probably last the night. Heck, Vivian could eat a lot of gummies if she wanted to. Peach and the kids went back to the manor to drop off Vivian. She had all the candy she wanted. They started to get back on track while Vivian went straight to her room and eat the gummies that would make her pretty fat if she ate them all. They went to another house and instead of seeing a person; they saw a ghost and ran off screaming. They soon reached another house and rang the door and a normal woman dressed as an astronaut.

"Happy Halloween you crazy little kids, time for some candy!" she said as she grabbed a handful of candy from a bowl.

The 4 kids opened there bags and each got a handful of candy. They thanked her and ran off for another house but when they reached the corner, a fire hydrant burst open and sprayed everyone in water. They got out of the range and shook themselves off. Things were getting pretty weird. Just then, Homer Simpson appeared in a devil costume, shacking a pair of maracas, and dancing around.

"I am evil Homer! I am evil Homer!" he sang.

They just walked by ignoring him. They kept going until a snake slithered by. Peach screamed her head off. Fee picked it up and put it near a hole in the ground. It slithered down into its hole. Peach stopped screaming her head off and they got to another house. But before they could reach the porch, there feet got stuck on some really strong glue. Lucas froze it over with his PK Freeze and they got free. They got to the door, rang the bell, and got squirted in the face with some water. This was getting old. If they got hit with one more random prank, they would go to another house. A man dressed as a clown answered the door knob.

He honked a horn, laughed, and said, "Sorry about the prank. The glue thing was a trap by some teens trying to steal my candy. I'll give you plenty of it!"

He went back into his house and came back with a HUGE thing of candy. He filled there bags with candy and went back into his house. There bags were so full, they had trouble carrying them. They decided they had enough candy, so they headed home. Before they got there, banana cream pies splat them in the face. They whipped there faces and went back in. The bowl was almost empty since it took them awhile to get back home with such big bags of candy. The kids went to there rooms and started to sort out there candy. Peach went to Vivian's room and saw that she had changed out of her Witch's outfit and into some very large pajamas. She was eating gummies like mad. She was getting fatter every time she swallowed.

Vivian looked over at the entrance of her room and greeted, "Hi mommy." He mouth still had a lot of gummies in it.

Peach shook her head and said, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Vivian nodded and swallowed her gummies and got fatter. Peach giggled at Vivian. She didn't mind about Vivian's gummy problem. Peach knew what kind of life Vivian had before she became her daughter. All she did was suffer but now she was very happy with her new life.

"Alright my little plump purple plum, I'm going to bed so if you get a tummy ache, just let me know and you can sleep with me," said Peach. (Note: Peach calls Vivian her 'little plump purple plum' if she gets fat.)

Vivian nodded and went back to eating. Peach would probably give her more gummies in the morning. She was so glad that Ben made some larger pajamas for her just incase this happened. Peach changed into a night gown and went to sleep in her large pink bed.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: Sorry if this was short and not really funny. I have a case of writer's block right now.

Bowser: Does that mean that 'The New Smashers' is going to be put on hold?

The Bowser Monster: Only for awhile though. I need to think of how to start it and how the fights should go. I'm also going to add an OC made by Pit Fan. Well, please review and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!


End file.
